


Songs For Zelda

by ZeldaSpellmanFavorite



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: But You are a useless lesbian who cannot even tell her you like her, F/F, Love Unrequited? Nah, Zelda deserves to be serenaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpellmanFavorite/pseuds/ZeldaSpellmanFavorite
Summary: There's a talent show in Greendale and by a popular request, you found yourself in a stage with your Ukelele and undeniable love for Zelda Spellman.But Zelda Spellman misinterprets. Damn
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic inspired by Dodie's song She.
> 
> For those who haven't heard it yet... You have no idea what you were missing!!

You have no idea how you got on the platform with a ukulele on your hands. You squinted as the makeshift spotlight glared at you from the rafters, obscuring your vision from the crowd chanting your name, encouraging you to sing. You saw Sabrina and her friends at the frontlines clapping their hands like crazy, whistling, and grinning at you. You gave them an awkward wave before you pulled the mic stand towards you – you winced when it gave that ear-splitting feedback and when you finally succeeded in adjusting the microphone just so it will be a breath away from your lips, you gave it a tentative tap just to make sure it is working properly.

You heard Hilda call out your name from a distance. You squinted your eyes trying to find her and when you did, you felt the heat rush up into your cheeks and you were unsure if it was the light that brought heat unto your cheeks or the redhead standing beside the sweetest Spellman. You waved back at Hilda who, with her elder sister in tow, manage to squirm their way from the back of the crowd towards where Ros, Theo, Sabrina and Harvey were standing. It seems like everyone was cheering for you, all except one. Zelda looked at you indifferently, her arms were entwined on her chest and an obvious frown gracing her lips.

“So, I heard this song a while back and I wanted to dedicate it to my favorite person in the world,” You announced forcing yourself to smile despite the heavy feeling in your chest as you started to pluck the strings of your ukulele, “I hope you like it.”

You watched as Zelda rolled her eyes and took a dramatic sigh before she gave a very unenthusiastic clap towards you. She was obviously distracted by the mortals surrounding her.

“Don’t think about her. Stop thinking about her.” You thought to yourself before you sang the first words of the song.

**_Am I allowed… to look at her… like that?_ **

**_Could it be wrong when she’s just so nice to look at?_ **

You could see how Zelda’s brows furrowed when she noticed you were looking at their general direction, then she shifted her gaze unto the woman standing beside her and realized how Hilda was looking back at you with an undeniable dreamy look on her face. You gave them your most charming smile and you shook your head when Hilda gushed at you. You have learned that Hilda had found a habit of listening to you sing without your knowing whenever you do menial tasks like washing dishes or cutting vegetables. You do not like how your voice sounded when you sing and was surprised when one day, Hilda complained to you when you stopped singing for an entire week.

What you didn’t notice was how Zelda’s mood soured when she notices the silent conversation that you and Hilda shared and mistaken it for something else. She looked at your direction, and if the light has not obscured your vision, you would notice the subtle lines that worried her brows or the quiver on her lips as you sang the next line of the song. Because from where she is standing, she could see the mutual admiring looks that you and Hilda exchanged.

If she only knew who you were truly looking at.

**_She smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

**_She tastes like apple juice and peach_ **

If you have not shifted your gaze from Zelda’s direction to look at the strings of your instrument, you would’ve seen the change in her demeanor and that split-second look of heartbreak on her face.

**_And you would find her, in a Polaroid picture…_ **

**_And she… means everything to me_ ** _…_

If you have not taken your eyes away from Zelda Spellman, you wouldn’t have missed how she blinked in rapid succession, trying to stop her own tears from brimming in her eyes.

When you turn your gaze back to the crowd, you saw the giddy smile upon Hilda’s face and you gave her an acknowledging wink in which she responded with two thumbs up.

 ** _I’d never tell_ , **you nearly chuckled with Hilda’s antics, **_No I never say a word_ , **you continued singing

You turn your gaze towards Zelda and gave her a tentative smile, but she just stared blankly back at you, bored.

**_And oh it aches_ **

**_But it feels oddly good to hurt,_ **

Zelda shifted on her feet, glaring at anyone who stood too near to her. She felt her fingers twitching as if looking for a phantom stick of cigarette that she would oh so love to have at that very moment. She chewed on the inside of her lips trying to calm herself in the midst of this storm of emotion bubbling deep in her gut. She felt as if her lungs were about to burst and her throat burning as she tried to stop herself from showing any form of reaction.

How could she not notice? You and her sister has been very close in the recent month that you have stayed with them. She should not be surprised if you had fallen for her ever so perfect sister, Hilda Spellman, who was ever so kind and ever so sweet to you, while she, on the other hand, kept her distance. It was safer for her to keep herself at arm’s length towards you and risk of following her brother into falling for another mortal.

But who was she kidding?

Whether or not she wanted to admit it, she hoped that you would look at her the same way you looked at Hilda - with such warmth and admiration. Because in her eyes, whenever you look at her, or even in her general direction, you are always frowning. Always averting your eyes even before your sight landed on her, or when you did look at her, you stare at her with such intensity that she could’ve sworn you cursed her in your thought.

_Oh if only she knew what’s really going on in that beautiful brain of yours_

**_She smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

**_She tastes like apple juice and peach_ **

**_And you would find her, in a Polaroid picture…_ **

**_And she… means everything to me_ ** _…_

You closed your eyes, singing your heart out, forgetting the crowd in front of you who were engrossed in listening to the song. You have forgotten all about them as you continue to strum on your ukulele, taking quick glances towards Zelda Spellman, who unlike the other audiences who softly sway on their feet as you sang, stood firmly on the ground. 

Well, at least she was looking at you.

At least, she was here listening...

At least…

You felt your stomach drop when you saw Zelda turn away, starting to leave her spot, it was only because Hilda grabbed the redhead’s right arm and whispered something to her sister’s ears did she decided to stay, _against her will_ , you thought to yourself.

**_And I’ll be okay, admiring from afar_ **

**_Cause even when she is next to me_ **

**_We could not be more far apart_ **

Her fists clenched, unmoved by the fact that you are practically singing the song for her… to her. You even felt your heartbreak when she waited until you glanced back at her and she yawned. She deliberately poised her hand on her mouth and she yawned.

How you wish you could just walk up to her and tell her to listen because that song was meant for her...

**_Cause she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall…_ **

But with all the time that you have spent in her presence, it is obvious that whatever you felt about her shall and will forever be unrequited. To her, you are an inconvenience that she hoped she had never come across.

 ** _But to her_** _,_ you heard your voice cracked, you paused from singing and continued to strum as you try to compose yourself and continue singing. But the next words came out more of a whisper than a song…

**_I taste of nothing at all…_ **

You felt your silent tears start to well in the corner of your eyes. You wet your lips and blinked your eyes, hoping that it would keep the next set of tears from spilling from your eyes at bay.

If only you could tell her the truth. If only you could tell her how you truly feel about her. Then perhaps…

You shook your head when your finger missed a cord, but you continued strumming, and this time, you just fixed your attention on your uke.

**_She smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

**_She tastes like apple juice and peach_ **

You kept your eyes closed, your brows furrowed as you sang.

**_And you would find her, in a Polaroid picture…_ **

The song is coming to an end

**_And she… means everything to me_ ** _…_

This will soon be over

**_Yes she… means everything to me_ ** _…_

The song

**_she… she means everything…_ **

and your feelings for her.

**_to me_ ** _…_

If only it would be that easy.

When you ended your song, the crowd remained silent. Slowly, you lifted your head and looked at Hilda’s direction, only to find an empty spot where Zelda stood earlier. You force a smile unto your lips and bowed before your audience, which in return earned resounding applause and cheers.

Funny, you would gladly exchange all of the applause that you received that night for a single smile from Zelda Spellman. But who are you kidding? She barely even acknowledges your existence.

**~0~**

You gave Hilda a genuine smile when she rushed towards your direction when you went down from the stage still in the euphoric high of applause that you received. She was still clapping and nearly jumping on her feet when she hugged you and told you how marvelous you sounded. You blushed in embarrassment when other people from the crowd approached you and requested you to have another go on the stage, which you politely declined. You have enough embarrassment tonight to last a lifetime.

Your eyes scanned the sea of faces around you, looking for the tell-tale shade of red that is Zelda’s Spellman’s hair, but you saw none of her, not even her shadow.

“She went home, darling,” Hilda pulled you into a whisper, “She’s not a really big fan of crowds such as this.”

You just nodded and walked with Hilda away from the stage, Sabrina and her friends were nowhere in sight, perhaps they now enjoying the fair rides somewhere. You bought some knickknacks to bring home for Ambrose, you heard how much he loved Shawarma wraps and so you decided to buy him three Shawarma wraps and two shawarma rice for yourself with extra hot sauce.

You and Hilda talk your way to the mortuary, laughing at the silliest of things. This is the sight that Zelda Spellman saw when the two of you arrived at the front porch steps of the Spellman house.

“And here I thought the two of you have been murdered on your way home,” said Zelda, having a drag of her cigarette, “You better prepare for dinner, Hilda. I don’t think whatever Y/N has in those bags were any good enough to eat.”

You glared at Zelda, biting your tongue just so to avoid another confrontation. She had been terribly difficult in the last couple of weeks and you just do not know why. You have asked Hilda about it before but she just shrugged her shoulder saying that ‘Zelds was just not in the mood’ or that, ‘She had always been like that.’

Hilda took the bags from you despite your protest, before she headed back inside the house, leaving you and Zelda alone. Despite the fact that the two of you were practically standing shoulder-to-shoulder, the two of you did not truly acknowledge each other. Zelda was staring at the direction of the driveway while your eyes are focused on the closed red door.

You wanted to start a conversation with Zelda, you wanted to tell her that you were hurt with how she acted earlier, but you realized that it would just be pointless. Zelda would just simply shrug you off and you will feel terrible. And besides, you were still upset with her.

“You sang beautifully earlier,” said Zelda, not bothering to look at you.

“Thank you?,” you replied with a bitter smile. You wanted to ask her why she left early, but you know you will only have silence as her answer. You are about to step into the house when Zelda called out your name.

You paused and did not turn around to look at her.

“If you really liked her as much as you said in the song, I think you should tell her.” said Zelda behind you, “A love unrequited will only remain unrequited if the other person does not know the truth, don’t you think?”

“Believe me or not, Miss Spellman, it will do none of us any good if the person in question knows my affliction,” you looked back over your shoulders, “and it is not love unrequited, at least not yet. It’s love unacknowledged, and I am thankful it will remain so for as long as I am able.”

“Besides,” you added, staring deep into Zelda’s ocean green eyes, “she never cared for me at all. So what’s the point?”

When you saw a flash of realization in Zelda’s eyes, you rushed back into the kitchen. You are certain Zelda would not ask more personal questions to you if you are with her sister.

This is for the best, you thought to yourself.

At least for now.


	2. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda knows she was not supposed to follow her brother's footsteps with loving a mortal.  
> She knows what happens to witches consorting with mortals and most especially with someone like you who have close ties with the Catholic church.  
> But there are somethings that she could never control.  
> And one of them is the fact that she has fallen in love with you even before she realized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the warm response that I received from the previous chapter! I did not expect that!
> 
> Also thank you very much for all the comments! You have no idea how happy that made me.
> 
> So now here it is, a less angsty chapter for our beloved Zelda, because she needs to know that there are good people in the world outside her family.

Zelda remained on the front porch still pondering over the last statement you have said, wondering who was the lucky person who held your heart, never realizing that it was her all along.

If only she knew.

She stared at the distance, letting the cold wind embrace her, remembering the first time Hilda and Diana introduced you to her. Those first few days of laughter and friendly jabs before it went downhill, oh if she could only turn back time and make things right. But she couldn’t.

It took her a while before she decided to get back inside the house and into the kitchen where she expects to see her sister preparing the dinner alone.

She paused on the entranceway when she saw you with Hilda laughing around and dancing with the song playing on your phone and Ambrose sitting alone on the table devouring the food you brought home for him.

“Ambrose, you are spoiling your dinner!” Zelda barked, startling you and Hilda in the process, making the two of you stop mid-movement and carry on your own task, you on the stove and Hilda on the pie.

**_I never thought that you’d be the one to hold my heart_ **

“Leave him alone, Miss Spellman.” You said, losing the smile that graced your lips earlier when you were goofing around with Hilda. This constantly changing mood of Zelda Spellman is getting tiresome and irritating, and after how she acted earlier in the fair, you found yourself losing your temper with her pettiness. You turn your back towards her and continued stirring the pot, missing how Zelda’s face softened and shifted awkwardly from Ambrose to your direction, “Shawarmas were meant to be eaten while they are hot. Besides, if you have an issue with me bringing food in this house just say so, and stop picking at Hilda and Ambrose just because you’re pissed at me.” You added, ignoring the squeak coming from Hilda.

**_But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start_ **

Zelda clenched her jaw, fighting back the urge to tell you that you got it wrong. She waited until you turn to look at her like you always did in the past whenever you are in a verge of an argument with her, but you never did. You didn’t turn to look at her and instead, you held the entirety of your focus upon the pot that you were stirring. Zelda felt her stomach drop when you ignored her presence in the room, shifting her focus from you to her nephew and then to her younger sister who was staring at her in the corner of her eyes, looking apologetically.

The previous laughter in the kitchen disappeared and silence filled the room, save for the clinking sounds of your ladle and pot hitting each other, and the overly enthusiastic music playing from your phone.

Deciding that she prefer to help in preparing dinner than staring idly at you, Zelda crosses the room and into the kitchen counter where an uncut beef was left ignored on the chopping board. Zelda noticed your phone by the chopping board and stared blankly at it as the music comes to an end and new music started to play. This time, it is slower, sweeter, and more heartfelt, much like the song you sang earlier on the stage.

Zelda reached out for the knife without looking away from your phone after she noticed a familiar-looking profile of the woman that served as your screensaver. The woman’s face was covered by her hair so she could not fully determine as to who was the woman in the picture, but she felt her heart to skip a beat when she noticed the slight bump upon the woman’s temple in the picture.

Zelda jumped off her feet when a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched the phone away from her prying gaze, making the knife that she was holding slip. Trying to stop the knife from dropping to the floor, her hands jerked to grasp the falling knife but her left hand came into contact with the sharper edge of the knife, cutting the space between her forefinger and her thumb. It was only because she felt a pair of hands holding her wrist followed by a resounding crash as your cellphone fell on the floor with the knife stopped her from grasping the sharp object with her bare hands.

“Zelda!” You gasped, holding the redhead’s wrist tightly shocked with the blood that streamed from the pale hand, your phone long forgotten on the floor, “What the hell?”

“What happened?” Hilda rushed towards your direction and to see what’s going on. Not peeling your eye away from Zelda’s wound, you missed the smug look on Hilda’s face when the blonde noticed the soft blush on her sister’s cheeks, seemingly mesmerize with the close proximity between you and her.

“Well, your brilliant sister decided to catch a falling knife with her hands,” you chastised the redhead in annoyance, eyes still fixed upon Zelda who stared back at you, her eyes transfixed with yours, “what were you thinking?”

“It’s no big deal.”

**_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_ **

You pulled Zelda towards the kitchen sink, there was a slight panic in your voice when you told Hilda to bring the first aid kit.

“It’s just a cut,” said Zelda, trying to pull her hand away from you. She felt her breath hitch when you practically wrapped your hand around her to stop her from pulling away from the running water. She looked at you in awe as you wash the blood away from her hand, not missing how soft and warm your hands felt like on her skin in contrast of the cold water from the tap or the scent of your body when you wrapped your arms around her keeping her in place.

You missed how Zelda swallowed thickly when your cheeks almost touched her lips when you reached for the soap by the counter, or the crimson flush on her pale skin when you started rubbing soft circles around the open wound, feeling the gentleness of your touch for the very first time.

It has been a very long time since someone held her like this, with such thoughtfulness and unadulterated kindness. If she is being honest, she would’ve admit that it was Hilda who kept her afloat from the darkness and despair that her loneliness.

If only she could stay like this forever, with her in your arms and with you by her side.

**_You put your arms around me and I'm home_ **

This is the first time you stood this close to her since your first meeting and instantly missed the warmth of your body when you took a step away from her to reach for the first aid kit that Hilda brought and laid it on the kitchen table where Ambrose sat, watching in amused silence at his blushing Aunt.

“Go sit on the table and have Y/N take care of that wound of yours,” said Hilda, her lips pursed together trying to stop the giddy smile from gracing her lips.

“What are you babbling on about?” Zelda hissed at her sister, “A simple spell would –,”

“Spellcasting with a mortal around the house,” Hilda said with a mock surprised look on her face, “what were you thinking!” Hilda said, a mockingly imitating her elder sister’s tone with a horrified look on the blonde’s face.

Zelda felt her sister push her towards the table and into the long chair where you sat, preparing the antiseptic and gauze to tend to her wound.

**_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around  
  
_ **

“You patch up my sister while I finish preparing our dinner.” You missed the mirth in Hilda’s voice as you pour the antiseptic into the cotton balls. You reached for the redhead’s hand and dabbed the cotton as gently as possible on the open wound, but Zelda hissed in pain at the contact. You jerked your head to look at her and you winced when you saw the intensity of her stare. Trying to make amends, you pulled Zelda’s hand towards your lips.

**_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_ **

You didn’t notice how Zelda’s eye widened when you leaned toward her hand and poised your lips just a breath away from the back of her hand. She swallowed thickly, overwhelmed by that reverent look on your face and the image of you kissing her hand. Her breath hitched in her throat as you blew cold air into her open wound, easing the initial sting of the antiseptic, soothing the pain she felt earlier upon her wound.

“I’m sorry,” you said softly, looking up at her and noticing for the first time the little touch of gold in her irises, surrounding her pupils, which were curiously dilated at that moment.

“It’s – it’s fine,” Zelda replied, averting her eyes from your gaze. She could not ignore the erratic beating of her heart or the way her mind starts playing tricks on her head. She burrowed her brows trying to gain control of her emotions, but it seems to her that she was just about to fail.

**I hope that you see right through my walls**

Thinking that you have once again offended Zelda when you noticed her frown on her brows, you turn your attention back in nursing her wound. Blowing cold air every now and then to ease the sting that the antiseptic might cause her, your left hand was wrapped around her wrist, making you feel her pulse and you felt worried when it became noticeably quicker than before.

**  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_ **

What you did not notice was the awkward flexing that Zelda did with her other hand that she concealed under the table, or the way shifted to look at you from time to time, basking in the closeness of you, a soft smile gracing her usual frowning lips.

You did not notice how she revel at that tingling feeling just beneath the patch of skin where yours and hers met or the way her lips slightly parted as she stares at you fondly every time you winced in each time she flinched as the cotton balls touched the open wound.

You didn’t notice how her eyes become misty at the fact that she could not keep this very moment to last forever.

That she could not tell you she loves you. Not now.

Not ever.

**I'll never let a love get so close**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

**  
**She stared at you with unmasked fondness, ignoring her nephew who was now watching curiously at the two of you from his chair. For the first time in the last 18 years did Zelda wondered how Edward felt like when he fell for Diana, a mortal, a Catholic, a firm believer of the false god, the epitome of all that is good and kind in the world, much like you.

It was Diana who first brought you into the Spellman house and into Zelda’s life. She remembered how much your eyes sparkle whenever you tell the family about your adventures with Diana or how much trouble you got into just to sneak Diana away from her family to meet Edward, or how you pose as Diana on that night when the lovers decided to elope, and how Diana’s family was embarrassed with the scandal that her daughter made, finally decided to let Edward marry their daughter.

**The world is coming down on me  
And I can't find a reason to be loved**

Zelda doesn’t miss the way you looked at her the first day you met. The intensity of your gaze when you were introduced to each other, or the way that you blushed whenever she addressed you directly, but still find a way to make her laugh with your jokes and anecdotes. She loved how your smile reaches your eyes or how your hands brush her shoulders whenever you laughed or how she unconsciously leaned towards you whenever you started to talk and make fun of her sister-in-law.

She doesn’t miss the way Edward gave her that knowing look, the twinkle in his eyes and that smirk on his lips. But she ignored it, not letting her brother taint the fondness that she had with you, a mortal.

Until the day of Edward’s wedding when she saw you walking down the aisle with Diana following closely behind. With you looking at her from where she stood in the altar, and that flash of emotion started to overwhelm her all at once.

It was as if the world disappeared and all that was there were you and her, she did not miss the sparkle in your eyes when you stare back, beaming at her. She felt her throat constrict and her heart began to ache as if she is running out of air to breathe, and yet here she is breathing. She loves how your smile widened even bigger when your eyes met with hers and for the first time, she wanted to believe in all that is good and all that is kind in the world. That you and she would work, much like how Edward and Diana would work.

That moment she could see all the beautiful possibilities that she could share with you, a house in the meadows or just a piece of land that you two can nurture, where all things that will grow will not be tainted with fear and bitterness or the devotions that the Dark Lord would ask of her from time to time.

The Dark Lord.

It was as if someone had doused her with cold water that brought her back to her senses. The Dark Lord would expect from her now more than ever. Now that her brother had stray from the cobbled path of night, now that there is a mortal in their midst, a baptized Catholic no less, now that her brother had sealed the unholy matrimony with Diana Sawyer. The Dark Lord will ask more proof of devotions from the Spellman than ever.

And whatever that will be, it will be far too sinister for her to drag you along with that fate.

**_I never wanna leave you  
But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_ **

And she would never forget how that first kiss ruined it all. She scared you away with her boldness when she pulled you into a rough kiss in the kitchen, all because she had a bet with Edward with your feelings. It was wrong for her to do so, but she was too proud to admit it and too guilty to talk to you after that kiss.

She would never admit it to anyone, but the truth is that she felt something broke inside her after that kiss, that accusatory look in your eyes when you stared back at her after your lips parted and the tears in your eyes when you looked at her, all the kindness and joy in your eyes were all but gone and there was fear. Absolute fear.

You began to fear her.

And hate.

And from then on, all the closeness she hoped to share with you was gone, she respected that and she too kept her distance.

Her feelings for you were as confusing as it already was, and it became even more complicated when she realized how dangerous it will be for you if she drags you into her world. And it just has gotten worse when her brother and Diana died in that plane crash.

She wanted nothing else to do except to wrap her arms around you when you broke down into tears when you held Sabrina into your arms the day they told you that Diana and Edward died, but you moved away from her and leaned towards Hilda, and that is when she realized that whatever connection she hoped to build with you is gone for good. But maybe it is for the best.

You will not share the same fate as your best friend, Diana.

She remembered how you stayed for a week with them, to help around with Sabrina, and giving her a hand every now and then… And then you left…without a trace. None of your family, Diana’s family, or even Hilda knows where you have been. And for twelve years, Zelda did forget about you and the strange feeling in her heart whenever you are near.

But now that you are back, she is not sure if she could let you go for the second time around.

_**You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go** _

“There we go, all done.” You said, not realizing that Zelda was staring at you, checking the bandage that you made, “not too bad.” You smiled, still avoiding Zelda’s eyes.

Zelda’s smile started to melt away as you let go of her hand, instantly missing the feeling of your hand on hers. She stared at the bandage, still feeling the lingering sensation on your hands and it took all of her self-control not to reach out to you and hold your hands once again.

You stood up even before Zelda could say thank you and packed the kit away, leaving Zelda alone with her sister and her nephew in the kitchen.

“Lovely, isn’t she?” said Hilda, she began setting the table.

“She’s fine.” Zelda shrugged, trying to rein in her wild heart, pulling her stoic façade once again, “but she could do better.” She added, looking at the bandage that started to loosen around the corner.

“She really could,” Ambrose agreed as Zelda nodded her head, “but then again, there’s you,” Ambrose replied cryptically and rushed away from the kitchen when Zelda glared at the warlock.

_**I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling** _

“What happened between the two of you, really?” Hilda asked, watching her nephew leave the room, “You two used to get along really well.”

“He’ll grow out of it.”

“He’s not the one I am talking about, Zelds, and you know it.”

“Oh, hush you.”

“She really likes you, you know?” Hilda whispered conspiratorially leaning forward to her sister, her eyes fixed on the entrance way of the kitchen, “It wouldn’t be too much to ask for you to be even a bit nicer to her, eh? Besides, it is not like she is going to stay with us for long.”

Zelda’s brows creased at Hilda’s last statement. ”What do you mean, for long?”

_**I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home** _

“She’s leaving Greendale after the fair,” Hilda replied, “She said she’s not sure if she’s ever coming back.

Zelda felt her heart crash to her feet and shatter into tiny fragments. Y/N is leaving again, and just like before she would be the last person to know.

“Dee, what happened? Why is Ambrose hiding in the parlor?” you asked when you entered the room, missing the faraway look on Zelda’s face.

Seeing the tense look that Hilda gave you before her eyes shifted towards her elder sister, you frowned, thinking that Zelda had said something unpleasant with Ambrose, you walked towards the redhead and crossed your arms on your chest.

“Stop being so critical with Ambrose all the time. Why are you picking on him all the time?”

“How I run my household is none of your business,” Zelda said simply pushing her self off the seat, wincing at the sudden sting that she felt and then walked past you, brushing you off, “If Ambrose decides not to join us for dinner, then he won’t have any dinner. It is just that simple” She then said to Hilda before taking her usual seat on the table, “Let’s eat.”

“He’s probably full anyway, with that thing you brought him.” Hilda reasoned when she pulls you to your seat, but you pulled back and went straight to the food on the counter and place it on the table. Ignoring the looks that you receive from Zelda.

_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth** _

The three of you ate in awkward silence, your eyes never left your plate, still fully aware of Zelda’s piercing gaze towards you.

“I missed it.” Said Zelda, breaking the silence that filled the room. You and Hilda paused staring curiously at the head of the house wondering what she was talking about. “It’s nice to hear you sing again.”

_**And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go** _

“Thank you.” You curtly replied, giving a tight lip smile towards Zelda. “Sorry Hilda made you stay in the fair in my account earlier, I understand you badly wanted to go home.”

“I-“ Zelda paused, her lip gaping slightly, wondering what she could possibly say to make you understand what she was trying to tell you.

_**I hope that you see right through my walls** _

“I was feeling out of sorts earlier.” She replied with a constrained voice, her eyes shifted towards her plate and started to play with her food, “But I… I would love to hear you sing again.”

_**  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling** _

“I prefer to sing to those who are willing to listen.”

“I did listen... I just –“ Zelda sighed, never in her entire existence did she ever thought she would run out of words to say, “I just…”

There was another awkward silence that fell in the room as the two of you decided to drop the subject and just continue with your meals, but Hilda was getting none if it. She was tired of seeing the two of you dance around in this old tune with each other and she finally had enough.

“What my sister _means_ is that,” Hilda interjected, “maybe, next time, you could sing a song to her? Much like the one you did earlier in the stage?”

“Zelda!” You yelped in surprise when you felt someone kicking you under the table and a pointed heel scraping your knees, you glared at Zelda who in return stared at you with horror written all over her place.

“I didn’t - ”

****  
_I'll never let a love get so close_   
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

“Would you like me to sing to you?” You ask softly, surprised with the mortified look on Zelda’s usual composed self.

“I – “

“-yes. Yes, she does.” Hilda interjected again happily seeing the amused look on your face and then suppressed her smile when she realized that her elder sister was glaring daggers at her.

“Yes. I do.” You heard Zelda replied, her voice was too soft you could’ve mistaken it as a figment of your imagination, but when you looked back at her, you could see how she tried to hide her face with the shot glass that she was drinking from.

“Only if you promised to stay. Until the end?”

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home** _

“I’ll stay. I promise. Until the very end.” Zelda replied, unable to hide the soft smile that now graced her lips as she stared at you.

“See that’s not very hard isn’it?” Hilda proclaimed smugly as she took a mouthful of salad.

Zelda ignored her sister’s remark and for once was grateful for her sister’s closeness with you, forgetting for a moment that there is a pair of hateful eyes watching the three of you from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you very much! As you will notice, my phrases are quite repetitive and I am sorry about that, i am not an English speaker and my vocabulary is running low as I wrote this chapter so... yeah lol.. sorry
> 
> P.S, there is a petition going around to renew #caos for part5, I have posted that link in my tumblr but incase you guys havent seen it yet, please sign up https://www.change.org/p/the-fans-renew-chilling-adventures-of-sabrina-on-netflix
> 
> that's all folks! Thank you very much!


End file.
